it's a start
by Medie
Summary: this was not what he had planned for breakfast... SamCameron


Title: it's a start...  
Author: M.  
Feedback: Sure!  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Cameron/Sam  
Spoilers: loose ones for Part 1 of Avalon  
Disclaimers: The show? Not mine. Cameron? Nope (curses!) Sam? Nope. But...nevertheless, I borrowed 'em. Whee! ;-p  
Summary: In his estimation, their special little bastardization of Murphy's Law was directly at fault for their current situation.  
Author's Note: well, I knew you liked Sam and I knew you liked Cameron. Whether or not you'd like Sam/Cameron...well, I took a gamble. Happy birfday Amy! And now since **dragonsinger** has seen and read I shall share with you all.

"it's a start..."  
by M.  
----------  
When he offered to buy her breakfast, rations and stale water were not what he was envisioning as being on the menu. Neither were the Jaffa shooting at anything that moved the kind of ambience he'd been hoping for. No, he'd been picturing a great little café he'd found downtown with a quirky chef named Henri and the best omelettes in town. There might have even been a nice, if not clichéd walk to follow. Maybe, if he was very good and very lucky, he might have even wrangled dinner plans out of it.

All of which was the first step in his master plan to get to know the infamous and legendary Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter just a little better. But, naturally, nothing anyone on SG1 ever did went easy. In his estimation, their special little bastardization of Murphy's Law was directly at fault for their current situation. Trapped smack dab in the middle of a Jaffa civil war in the making.

It had to be. After all, Prometheus having engine trouble and setting down on a planet where two factions of Jaffa just happened to be disputing ownership, the Jaffa taking exception to their arrival, SG1 getting dispatched along with Teal'c and Bra'tac to try and figure it out, the whole situation going to hell and getting Cameron and an injured Sam separated from the others and stranded…

Pretty much business as usual for SG1.

"Well, it ain't Henri's finest," he stopped and looked at the 'meal' he was holding, "hell, it ain't even **my** worst but…you've gotta eat and this is all we've got to offer." Moving into the tree cover where she waited, he put down the food and rested one curious hand on Sam's forehead. Warm. Not too warm but something was definitely turning up the thermostat. The folks back home didn't have a whole lot of time to talk their way out of this. She took a turn for the worse and it was to hell with diplomatic relations and the Jaffa's pride. He'd shoot his way through 'em to get to the Gate. Finally give General Landry something to yell about.

"What?" Sam asked, surprising him by speaking up, her too bright eyes watching him carefully.

Hiding his concern, Cameron grinned at her. "You're hot." He bobbed his eyebrows meaningfully, a gesture which made her laugh weakly.

"Glad you noticed." She countered hoarsely, one hand lifting out to take the cup he was holding again. Before he could caution her to do so, she took a slow sip, letting the tepid liquid trickle down her throat.

"Trust me," he said, determined to keep her engaged in the light banter, "a man would have to be blind, deaf, and very, very dumb not to." He sat back, resting his head against the log behind them, to tired to care about keeping the honesty out of his voice. "Eat up." He added before she could comment. "We can't stay put much longer. Know Ishta's girls're supposed to be friendlies but I'm not too eager to end up a 'guest' of either side at the moment."

Sam nodded once, stuffing a biscuit into her mouth. "I wouldn't advise it. At this point, we're too much trouble no matter who has us." She washed down the biscuit with more water. "Teal'c's going to be furious. He told Ishta this planet wasn't worth it." She sighed and shook her head, choosing to move off the subject. "As breakfasts go, I've had worse." She teased, smiling gamely, a mixture of fever and flirt in her expression. He only hoped the flirt outnumbered the fever. For both their sakes.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head to meet her eyes. "Well, wasn't exactly what I had in mind, believe me. I was picturing something with at least showers." He gestured to his own grimy condition. "Not to mention less danger to life and limb." With a sigh of his own, he nudged her arm with his elbow. "Eat."

"I will." She assured, smiling at him before peering down at the bandage on her leg, as if reassuring herself the leg was still there. "Maybe next time," she looked almost wistful as she spoke and it took him a minute to realize she wasn't talking about her leg or the rations. "I was looking forward to it." She snuck a look at him, seeming almost shy except she was never that, and then went back to the rations.

Cameron was no fool. He'd heard the rumors about Sam and General O'Neill. He also knew, despite the mean spirited nature of many of them, there was a grain of truth buried amongst the gossip somewhere. How much was truth and how much embellishment he didn't want to know. Whatever had gone on, it was over now, and that was that. He had a feeling her sudden transfer had been an attempt to prove that to all concerned. A top job she'd won on her own merit gave people very little room to speculate on how she'd earned it. No footing to say she'd gotten it like she'd gotten her team and her promotion – flat on her back. He was glad she had the chance to prove that. As much as he wanted – needed – her advise and presence on the team, he wasn't going to begrudge her the opportunity to prove, if only to herself, that she could still do it. That she always could.

"So was I." He admitted, smiling just a little. "Tell you what, you be a good girl for the doc when we get home and there's a contraband egg mcmuffin in it for you. Ain't Henri's but compared to the commissary…"

Sam smiled and finished the last of her water, "It's a date."

"Yeah," he agreed with a goofy grin despite himself, "it's a date."

Okay, so it wasn't how he'd planned it but…it was a start.

finis


End file.
